Rei's Gomora
Gomora (ゴモラ - Gomora) is Rei's signature Monster and the main kaiju protagonist of Ultra Galaxy series. History ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora's role in this series is that he is a kaiju that belongs to a human Reiblood with amnesia known as Rei. After joining the ZAP SPACY crew, Rei uses Gomora to protect himself and the other members of the ZAP SPACY from other attacking kaiju that pose a threat to them as well as a mysterious female Reiblood named Kate, who challenges Rei as a means of testing him and a ''black King Joe that is hunting other kaiju. Rei's other kaiju that accompany Gomora is also Litra from Ultra Q and Eleking from Ultraseven. ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey '']]Upon arriving on the new planet of Hammer, Gomora and the ZAP SPACY is met with new threats including the mysterious but dangerous Reionyx Hunters who are pursuing them and eliminating other Reiblood aliens, a cocky, but tough human Reionyx known as Grande, as well as other Reionyx Aliens who also wield Battle Nizers just like Rei, as well as Rei seeing images of another giant. In the beginning of the series, Rei experiences mental burst of rage and adrenaline that drives him and Gomora into fighting. These anger outbursts gain him and Gomora is worry about his partner this evolution form was unstable. An worried Gomora becomes Reionic Burst Gomora. Rei continue to rampage around with his forbidden power, fighting and killing any opponent that comes across their path much as Gomora still worried, until Rei is struck with Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, cleansing him of his negative power (With the same effecting Gomora as well). Afterwards, Rei learns to control this new power and uses it to his and Gomora's advantage in their battles against the King Joe Black army, and the climactic battle against Alien Reiblood. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie '']]Gomora was commanded by Rei to assist Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Mebius to defeat the evil Ultraman Belial. Gomora also clashes against some other kaiju in the film such as Zaragas, and Black King. During the climactic battle between the Ultras and Belial's kaiju army, Belial using his power to turns Reimon into Burst Mode. Gomora get worried about Belial turns him against them, transforms into Reionic Burst Gomora. Controlled by Belial due to his superior control over Reiblood energy, Reionic Burst Gomora attacks the Ultras and mortally wounds Ultraseven, until Reimon is knocked back to his senses by the returning ZAP SPACY crew and Gomora is gladly his senses returned then called back for the other Ultras' safety. Gomora later returns, transforming into EX Gomora at the film's climax to assist the Ultras in defeating Belial and Beryudora. ''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero In part 1 of the prequel, Gomora fights a robot replica of himself named Mecha Gomora. Being constructed by the Salome Aliens from the data of Gomora himself, the robot proves to be too much for Gomora to handle and thus Gomora is called back for his safety while Ultraman Zero fights the doppelganger. In part 2, after retrieving his Battle Nizer after losing it, Rei (and another Rei from an alternate universe) summons Gomora to attack the Alien Salome base and Gomora manages to destroy most of the Robot Ultra Brothers. A repaired Mecha Gomora is set to fight Gomora in the base and the two battle again, with Mecha Gomora having the advantage again. The Darklops Zero comes to calls Mecha Gomora in double-teaming Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returns as well to assist Gomora and even the odds. With the combined efforts of Rei and the alternate Reimon, Gomora manages to destroy Mecha Gomora. 5040557738 a4a43eeec0 b.jpg 5039937465 bc447445d1 b.jpg ''Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' In part 1 of the special, while Rei and Captain Hyuga are investigating a planet they notice Princess Emerana being attacked by a Legionoid Beta. Rei summons Gomora to save the Princess and battle with the Legionoid and after a relatively short battle, Gomora destroys the Legionoid. Shortly after, Gomora is ambushed Imperializer, King Joe, and Ace Killer, whom all team up and beat down Gomora until Gomora retreats back into his battlenizer. In part 2 of the special, Gomora is seen working with Jean-bot to battle an army of King Joes and Imperializers. He escapes the planet's destruction with the ZAP SPACY after Beatstar is destroyed. Trivia *Over the course of his appearances, three suits were used for Rei's Gomora: **The first suit used in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was the same Gomora suit that was used for the monster's appearances in Ultraman Max and Ultraman Mebius, but with the head crest painted and the face altered to resemble the original Gomora from Ultraman. The suit would later be repainted to become the suit used for Reionic Burst Gomora in the sequel series, Never Ending Odyssey. Finally, the suit was altered entirely and used for the monster Zaragas in Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. **The second suit used in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was a brand new suit, meant to be used for Gomora whereas the previous suit was modified into Reionic Burst Gomora. The new suit was designed to resemble the original Gomora even more than the previous suit, but slightly baggier. Ironically, the suit would later be repainted to become the suit used for Reionic Burst Gomora in the film, Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. **The third suit used in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie was another brand new suit, meant to be used for Gomora whereas the previous suit was modified into Reionic Burst Gomora. The suit itself is currently active and is still being used for Gomora's reoccurring appearances to this day. Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Animals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Mute Category:Gentle Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Unwanted Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist